The reflectors of the prior art, which are mounted onto the fluorescent luminaries and have the ability, to rotate along the longitudinal axis of a fluorescent lamp, have, as means of support either the lamp itself or some other part, such as the side-walls of the luminary which are properly shaped.
The reflector's fixation on the fluorescent lamp requires the existence of transverse louvers on the reflector's body by which the reflector is fixed on the lamp.
In certain previous patents, the support of reflectors on the fluorescent lamp results in the inability to remove the lamp from its lamp-holders, without also removing the reflector at the same time. Or in certain other patents in order to remove the lamp, the louvers of the reflector would have to, be disconnected from the lamp or from the reflector's body.
Furthermore, there are laboratories of compliance control with International and National Standards such as UL of USA that do not accept the reflector kit to be supported or fixed onto a fluorescent lamp.
Supporting the reflector on side end walls are only feasible on originally manufactured luminaries that bear a proper formation on their side end walls. This is because the addition of side accessories for a reflector support, on already installed luminaries, obstructs the insertion and removal of at lamp from its lampholders or forces the lamp to be removed from the luminary along with the reflector.
It would be desirable to provide a reflector that can be placed on the body of any fluorescent luminary without obstructing the replacement of the fluorescent lamp. It is also desirable that the reflector can be rotated in various serial positions about the longitudinal axis of the fluorescent lamp and can be secured in various positions of its rotation.